Warzone: Jurassic Park
Warzone: Jurassic park is the long awaited sequel to Warpath: Jurassic park, a popular underrated fighting game of the Jurassic park series. It was finally unveiled at Sony's state of play 2021 with greatly improved graphics, content, and general game style. MODES many modes from the previous installment were added. They include: Arcade: take on 8 different opponents In a classic arcade-like scenario. This allows the unlock of other modes and characters. Survival: fight all opponents as long as possible. The difficulty has been greatly decreased for easy mode players. This allows unlock of extra character skins. Practice: ''test skills in a classic training session. Edibles and hazards can now be turned on. ''Team: ''choose from 2-4 characters and battle against a second player, slowly taking down each other's members. Multiple players can control individual dinos in a team. C''hoice: ''a classic versus battle of you and a CPU. ''Versus: you vs another player. can connect locally as well. Museum: ''view character models and learn about the dinosaurs. Models can now be rotated. ''Options: ''change general game settings. You can control stygi in the controls menu for testing. Hazards can also now be disabled. New modes have also been added. They include: ''Online: ''fight with friends or people around the world. You can go for ranked and increase rank or play safe and go unranked. Players can also make private and public rooms. Up to 2-14 people can join a lobby room. All versus modes are included such as choice and team, and settings can be changed as "rules" such as no edibles. ''Challenge: preform various unique challenges. While no rewards are given, the challenges are made unique from normal battles. C''reate a arena'': create your very own stage for the great behemoths to fight on. You add the land, add background sources, add a background, and add edibles, and add hazards. Then choose the music that plays. CHARACTERS New and returning characters join the game. They include: Acro (acrocanthosaurus): This huge carnivore means "high spined lizard". He shares moves with T-rex and Cryo. He attacks with vicious tail whipping, leg slashing, and biting. Giga (giganotosaurus): meaning "great southern lizard", he is a large carnivore, and a master of kicking. He shares moves with Carchar and Alberto. T-rex (tyrannosaurus rex): the king of them all, and one of the most popular Jurassic park dinosaurs. His name means "tyrant lizard king" and he shares moves with Acro and Cryo. Raptor (megaraptor): meaning "huge robber", this small but still mighty big dino is actually completely unrelated to the maniraptora genus. Megaraptor is actually a neovenator, but when ingen tried to clone the species, they had to add raptor genes to complete the process. The genes gave it it's raptor traits and it was misplaced in the theropoda family tree. He shares moves with Spino. Stygi (stygimoloch): named after the demonic river Styx of hell, this pachycephalosaur is a force to be reckoned with. His hard head and vicious spikes can be very dangerous. He shares moves with Pachy. Sucho (suchomimus terrensis): meaning "crocodile mimic from teran", this tentanurae carnivore is a large clawed being that is sure to terrify the competition. He is a member of the spinosaurids. Anky (ankylosaurus): this "fused lizard" protects what is right with his trusty armour hide and almighty clubbed tail. He is the only character in the game that can crouch walk. Styrac (styracosaurus): a ceratopsian of the latin title "spiked lizard", styracosaurus will bring great justice to the battlefield. His great single nose horn helps him fight, and he shares moves with trike. Carchar (carcharodontosaurus): one of the almighty carnivores, and the predator of the Latin meaning "shark toothed lizard". He shares moves with Giga and Alberto. Pachy (pachycephalosaurus): a thick-headed lizard who loves to ram other dinosaurs with his hard skull dome. He shares moves with stygimoloch. Spino (Spinosaurus): the one you all know, the almighty t-rex killer, except different. Ingen accidently created a subgenus apon adding allosaurus and raptor genes. The result was a raptorid-looking spinosaur. It's a sub-genus was named "Spinosaurus warpathensis". He shares moves with Raptor. Cryo (cryolophosaurus): this "frozen crested lizard" can utilize it's crest thanks to gene modification. He shares moves with T-rex and Acro. Trike (triceratops): this legendary three horned faced dinosaur can unleash terror upon the carnivores. He shares moves with Styrac. Alberto: the lizard from Canada's "alberta" location, also known as gorgosaurus. He shares moves with Giga and Carchar. As for new characters, only 6 managed to make it in, but it still satisfied the fans. They included: Dilo (dilophosaurus): this double crested lizard can show frills and spit poison thanks to poison frog DNA. When he blocks, it let's him show his frills and make his iconic hissing and rattling sounds. He also has a block attack where after he is hit from blocking, he can counter with a spit of poison that blinds the opponent. He shares moves with Spino and Raptor. Steg (stegosaurus): this poor little herbivore was left in the audio menu of the first game, but now he's in. He attacks with his fancy thagomizer. He shares moves with Anky. Cerato (ceratosaurus): this poor guy was one of the most underrated dinos, and first appeared in JP III where he curiously inspected the group of main characters, and left. He shares moves with Giga, Carchar, and Alberto. Galli (gallimimus): this little guy was another of the most popular Jurassic park dinos, and he was featured in the PC game "Jurassic park dinosaur battles" as a NPC. He shares moves with pachy and Stygi. Para (parasaurolophus): a hadrosaur who made a minor first appearance in Jurassic park, but gained popularity in the later films. He attacks with head-butts and body shoving. Ptera (pterosaur): a flying creature related to the dinosaurs, but not a dinosaur itself. It's flight capabilities allow it to "float" when jumping. Despite being a flight-based dino, it attacks and stands crawling on all 4s like in JP III. STAGES Many stages new and old made the game's cut, and have been vastly given improvements. old stages: 76 station: now has a entire base cover of the buildings and city rather than a void. It's also been updated to be more film accurate in design. The dog has been replaced by a human to avoid possible conflict with PETA and become more accurate to the film. Paddock: changed to more accurately resemble the film, and rain effects were added. Feeder goat updated to resemble film appearance. Raptor pen: updated with added background to avoid lazy stage design. Also, the raptor cage moves, and a velociraptor will occasionally break free, examine the area, and then get pushed back in by the cage door. Compy given new model. Frieghter deck: added water and background elements. Human model given unique design. Tribal gate: added the original park explorer SUV that only appeared on the stage preview icon in the previous game, which is now a hazard. Added background elements. Made human model unique. Visitor center: now has added level graphics such as a solid upper level instead of a untextured one. Human model made unique to level. Added piles of crates as hazards. Helipad: added a helicopter that flies by occasionally. Also, brachiosauruses now peak up their heads in the level, revealing themselves. Helipad agent given updated model. Jungle basin: given updated background graphics. Jurassic explorer model updated. Compy given unique color for level. Stone piles added as hazard. Moutainside: gave compy unique color for stage and added new background graphics. Embryo lab: added roof to level. Scientist given updated model. Lost valley: given added background graphics, and gave compy unique color. Hunters' camp: updated graphics and added background graphics. Hunter given new model. Various dinos also appear as background characters where they stay stuck in cages. Universal studios: added background graphics, and updated human model to be unique. Trash bins added as hazard. ''new stages '' Waterfall: a stage based off the death scene of dennis nedry and the scene of the dilophosaurus from the first film. The level has unique graphics and tech That makes water reach to movement. The hazards are rock piles. The dinos will fight in the middle of the water fall with the tree on one side and nedry's park jeep on another side. The can containing the smuggled dino gene capsules also cameos in the stage! If selected with dilo as P2, dilo will walk out into the stage behind the tree. The edible is a juvinile dilophosaur. Stegosaur trail: a stage based on the stego herd scene from the lost world: Jurassic park. The battle has both players on a water trail (that also reacts to movement) and two logs blocking the sides. The hazard is rock piles. The edible is a compy given unique color. If Stego is selected, he will appear and jump into the area over a log. Forestground: a stage based off the scene from JP III where the main characters discover a Dungpile left by a spinosaurus in a foggy forest. The level has the two players in the middle of the forest with the spino Dungpile behind. The hazard is crates and the edible is a uniquely colored compy. If cerato is chosen, he will appear from the fog. Grassland: a stage based off the gallimimus flock scene from the original film. The stage has both players near the edge of a pond with a log on one side. Gallimimus herds can be occasionally seen running in the background. The hazard is Jurassic park jeeps and the edible is a juvenile gallmimus. If gallimimus is chosen, he will run with a gallimimus herd and jump over the log into the arena. Stampede: based off the ingen capture sequence from the lost world. The players fight in the middle of the wild grassland, with multiple fleeing parasaurs, corythosaurs, mamenchisaurs, and pachycephalosaurs running in the background. The hazard is ingen travel cars and the edible is also a compy, given another unique color. If para is chosen on the stage, he will run into the arena from the dino stampede. Aviary: based off the pterosaur scene from JP III. Two players fight on a large bridge (circling is disabled, making it unique) with pterosaurs ocansially flying out of the abandoned aviary. The hazard is crates and the edible is dilophosaurus given a unique color. Ptera is chosen, he will fly out of the aviary into the arena. Warzone: Jurassic park is planned for release sometime in 2021. Planned consoles include PC, Nintendo switch, x-box one, PS5, and Google stadia.